Character Status
In Eternal Moon, each character will usually end up fighting (or at least, acting) in a myriad of settings and in a multitude of forms, each with their own unique capabilities. What defines each form and what each is capable of, as well as the basic description of your character as they progress in Eternal Moon is listed below. Health The standard measurement of health in Eternal Moon is that of descriptive levels that are diminished by damage. Health measurement will change with your form in a different realm, so Astral and Glamour forms will have different records of health. For the material plane, however, health levels are as follows: *Healthy *Minor Damage *Bruised *Cut/Scraped *Injured *Heavilly Injured *Wounded *Incapacitated *Dying (unconscious) *Fatal (unconscious) *Dead If it would be easier, you can also consider health to run on a numerical scale of 8 to -2, where 0 is Dying (And the threshold for unconsciousness) and -2 means your character has died. Incapacitated Once your character reaches Incapacitated, they can only perform 1 action per post instead of 2. The character is so beaten that even simply moving counts as 1 action. Dying Once your character reaches Dying, they are subjected to unconsciousness and cannot act until they regain their consciousness. Health levels do not degrade automatically toward death in this game. It should be noted, however, thay even expending Health in place of Stamina can eventually result in death. Restoring Health There are four main ways to recover Health in Eternal Moon: Through skills, powers, sleep, or (technically) detransforming. Skills and powers vary on a case by case basis. Sleep will restore 1 health level. Detransforming does and doesn't technically restore health. See the relevant section for more details. Stamina Stamina is the measure of your character's capabilities on the material plane. Whether in normal form or transformed, actions that exert you will cost some measure of Stamina. As with health, Stamina is measured in descriptive levels that are as follows: *Rested *Pumped: Adrenaline Rush *Pumped: Excited *Slightly Winded *Winded *Tired *Disoriented *Exhausted *Crashing Notably, there are two levels of Stamina that bear the same base name, indicating there are two levels of being Pumped: Adrenaline Rush and Excited respecively. Example: A Rested Ranger Knight Pluto uses Chronos Cyclone, a power that costs 2 Stamina, taking him from Rested to Pumped: Excited. He does nothing else that causes his Stamina to drop(this can include using a skill, or a power that costs 0 Stamina). At the beginning of his next turn, he is at Pumped: Adrenaline Rush, and uses Chronos Cyclone again, which drops him to Slightly Winded. As he has passed the Pumped threshold, he stays at Slightly Winded unless he decides to drop his Stamina further. Example: A Rested Neo Sailor Saturn uses Dead Zone, a power that costs 2 Stamina, dropping her from Rested to Pumped: Excited. She makes no other Stamina taxing actions in the post. At the beginning of her next post, she is at Pumped: Adrenaline Rush, and decides to hold out as long as possible. Instead, she uses Reaper's Percussion, a signature power that costs 1 Stamina, which drops her back to Pumped: Excited. She again makes no other Stamina taxing actions in the post, and at the start of her next post, returns to Pumped: Adrenaline Rush. She can keep this up until she uses another power that taxes her further. Crashing If a character has less Stamina than a skill calls for, they spend the difference of the cost with their Health levels. If a character has less Stamina than a power calls for, they are only dropped to Crashing. If already at Crashing when a power is used, no matter how much (or little, or nothing at all) the power costs, it costs one Health Level. Character States A character can be in any multitude of states depending on where they are and whether their power has manifested. Among them are the following: Normal Every character starts off as this and lives most of their lives like this. A normal character is relegated to using nothing but skills. Normal is relative, however, and in the case of these characters, who are either Planetary Potentials, Adepts, or Guardians, normal includes being able to manifest some minor abilities related to their Planetary designation, with the appropriate skills. Transformed A Guardian character may spend 1 Glamour point to invoke a transformation, usually with an intonation of "(Planet Name) Power, (Make Up/Suit Up)" with the latter depending on gender. A transformed character may still use their skills, as they certainly haven't forgotten them, but may also use powers approved by the CM or based on the listing pertaining to stats. A Guardian may also spend extra Glamour points to invoke a more powerful transformation. Star Power A Guardian may spend 2 Glamour points to invoke this transformation that grants them access to all 2nd tier powers regardless of stat allocation. This transformation phrase is usually formatted "(Planet Name) Star Power, (Make Up/Suit Up)" and may include improvements or modifications to the character's transformed attire. If the Guardian already has all 2nd tier powers, they may invoke this as their basic transformation at no additional Glamour point cost. Planet Power A Guardian may spend 3 Glamour points to invoke this transformation that grants them access to all 3rd tier powers regardless of stat allocation. This transformation phrase is usually formatted "(Planet Name) Planet Power, (Make Up/Suit Up)" and may include greater improvements or modifications to the character's transformed attire. If the Guardian already has all 3rd tier powers, they may invoke this as their basic transformation at no additional Glamour point cost. Crystal Power A Guardian with 2 Glamour skills of 3rd rank may spend 6 Glamour points to invoke this ulttimate transformation that grants them access to all tier powers regardless of stat allocation. This transformation phrase is usually formatted "(Planet Name) Crystal Power, (Make Up/Suit Up)" and may include improvements or modifications to the character's transformed attire. The cost of this form is heavy, however, as it is very exhausting to maintain. Once the Guardian returns to Normal state, they must rest for a number of days equal to the amount of minutes spent in their ultimate form. Until they rest thusly, they cannot transform in any way or manifest minor planetary powers through skills. Detransformation The act of returning to a Normal state from a Transformed state is referred to as Detransformation. It can occur willingly or be forced on a Guardian. Once a Guardian detransforms, said Guardian's Health is evened out to a mid-way point between how much Health they had before they transformed, and how much they had when they detransformed. The amount of health gained is always rounded down. Example: Seth is at Healthy when he transforms into Ranger Knight Pluto. During his stint Transformed, he takes 4 Health levels of damage, bringing him to Injured. When he detransforms, he gains back half of that, ascending him to Bruised. When a Guardian is brought to lower health than Incapacitated, they not only go unconscious, they immediately detransform, gain Health as per any Detransformation, and are reduced to Normal State. They must spend Glamour points to transform again. Furthermore, every time a Guardian at Crashing uses a power, they risk Detransformation. Along with such a use, the player must roll a Glamour skill check using their highest ranking Glamour skill. The check starts at a DC 7 and increases by 2 for each successful check until the Guardian detransforms. A successful check results in a maintained Transformation State. A failed check results in Detransformation, including the Health restoration associated with one. Astral Form Rules on this TBD(To Be Determined). Glamour Form Placeholder: GLAMOUR BODIES ---Even without a skill in glamour, every character begins with 1 "glamour point" and 1 "glamour body health" ---FOR EACH GLAMOUR SKILL, YOU GAIN "+2 GLAMOUR POINTS" ---Your basic glamour body costs 0 glamour points. ---Any weapon will cost 1 glamour point for every point of damage you deal over 1, since a normal punch from your glamour-form will deal 1 glamour damage. So for a glamour weapon that does 2 damage, it would costs 1 glamour point. For a glamour weapon that deals 3 damage, it costs 2 glamour points. ---Any power that only works once per scene costs anywhere from 1-2 glamour point, depending on the strength of the power. ---Any power that works anytime your character uses it would cost anywhere from 1-4 glamour points, depending on the strength of the power. ---Any glamour armor you want will costs 2 glamour points for every point of damage you want the armor to deflect. ---For each point of glamour left over, the character gets +2 glamour health level for survival in the Glamour Realm ---If no points of glamour are left over, the character would have 1 glamour level for survival and would have all abilities purchased using the glamour --If a character has a glamour weapon that can deal more than 1 point of damage, the weapon's damage can be SPLIT into any number of separate attacks, each dealing 1 damage each to their targets, provided that the attacker not split the attack into more strikes than the damage the weapon can deal. ie: if a weapon deals 2 damage per strike, it can also strike 2 strikes at 1 damage each hit. Category:Rules